Do you love her?
by nish0
Summary: ["Do you love her?" she asked. "Love?" He chuckled in response, "this is your first time, no?" "I'm not scared." She announced."I want you to love me." "If only you tell me why you're here."It hurt her, somewhere deep inside. It felt not unlike the hollow hole on her shoulder, like an empty pit, devouring her soul. He asked, mockingly. "Do you love her?" "I do." ] Rated M.


"Do you love _her_?" she asked as she pulled her thick shawl tighter around her neck, covering up the small dark hole on her left shoulder. Her emerald green eyes, almost, but not quite as beautiful as _hers_, sought the answers he wouldn't give.

He chuckled in response. Thin lips spread wide in a grin that almost touched his ears. "Love? A girl like you should not talk about things like _love_."

Her tender, rosy lips were also not as beautiful as _hers_. She pursed them together and muttered, "What would you know of '_girls like me'_?"

He chuckled, "You're correct. I don't know much."

"Do you love _her_?" she asked again, her green eyes darkened by an emotion Gin recognised only as grief. But it could easily be fear. "Is she the only one for you?"

He was too weary to play this game, yet he persisted. "If I answer your question, what would it matter?"

"I want to know." She replied in hushed rigidity.

He smiled widen. "Either way, I'll never love you." He hoped this would put a stop to this discussion once and for all.

Her almost beautiful face looked distraught before she lowered her gaze sadly. Reaching out her fingers grabbed the back of his haori when he turned to leave. "Please," he recognised submission as her head lowered. The corner of his apparel laid tightly trapped between her slim fingers. "Gin…"

"Gin-sama." He corrected her in a tone that was neither angry nor forceful, but strangely teasing.

"Gin-sama," she echoed, and like a doll she slowly dropped on her knees. "Just for one night… please love me."

Gin tilted his head curiously, slowly running his eyes from the tips of her finger to the end of her dark wavy hair spread across her back. Then slowly he reached and untangled her fingers.

Neither spoke as he left her kneeling on the cold ground, shivering a little. Soon her footstep echoed behind him when he entered the halls of Las Noches, as he expected. He was used to her now, like his own shadow. And like clockwork, she appeared at his door at night, waiting, watching, and pleading with her eyes to let her in.

She already knew too much about him. From the beginning her sudden appointment to serve him only reeked of treachery. But slowly, curiosity was getting the better of him.

"What is your name?" lazily he asked, finally emerging from his room. He leaned on the door frame in his dishevelled sleeping robe, stifling a yawn.

"Does it matter?" she spoke defiantly, a contrast to her helpless, frail form, trembling in the cold hallway.

For a beggar, she sure was one with a whole lot of attitude, he thought. "Would you like to come in?" he asked, carefully masking his amusement under the cover of darkness.

She slowly nodded in silence. Her feet were bare, and she clutched her robe tight for both warmth and security.

"He told you to be prepared, I see." He watched her taking a spot in the middle of his bedroom, shivering in her skin hugging cami and thin robe.

Her silence was what he expected as he sat down on his bed. With one hand next to him, he gestured her to approach. She slowly did.

"One night, is that all?" her eyes followed the way his grin broaden.

Again, she nodded.

His cold fingers hooked and pulled the side of her robe, revealing the creamy white shoulder, almost but not quite as beautiful as _hers_. Softly, he touched his lips there, feeling her shudder.

"Scared?" he asked.

"No." She shook her head violently, and to prove it she dropped her robe on her sides, exposing the deep violet silk contrasting her lustrous white skin.

"But this is your first time... no?" His lips traced her shoulder reaching for her neck, stopping only to place kisses on the sensitive spot beneath her neck. To his amusement, her breathing sped up.

As far as she remembered, this _was_ her first time. But her jaw clenched tight, despite her blushing face. "I'm not scared." She announced, "Should I take my clothes off?"

His lips curved up. "If you must."

Leaving him hanging, she rapidly stood up and with one swift motion, the silken garment fell to the floor. However, her short-lived valour soon failed. Mortified, she let her arms encircle her naked body consciously, dropping her head low.

He stood up, over a head taller than her. "Now that we have that out of the way, maybe you should tell me why he made you come here?"

She wasn't allowed to tell him anything. She didn't have enough clear memories to know it anyway. Her head become fuzzy and confused if she tried to remember the moment she was given her consciousness. She only knew she had to be here. So she lied, "I came here on my own."

He cocked his head to the side then slid his fingers under her chin. For a moment his eyes lingered on hers when he leaned and found her frightened lips.

This was a kiss, she thought. It wasn't frightening at all. It was in fact, pleasant. His nearness, his strange cinnamon smell, and his warm embrace.

"You've never done this either," he observed, continuing his mirthful analysis.

Her silence was inevitable, so he let her have that moment before pulling her hands away from her body.

"Is she prettier than me?" she asked weakly, her eyes lowered, afraid to face his unreadable grin.

"Right now..." his hand brushed away her curtain of hair that had been blocking his view of her almost perfectness, and cupped her face. "It doesn't matter." He replied, letting their gaze meet for a second before pulling her close.

…

There were perspiration on her skin from the heat she felt. She thought it odd given how freezing cold everything was. He was warm, even though his touch had always caused her to shiver in the past. They still did, but it was of a different kind.

She was impressed by how much she could move and flex her body. Compare to him, she was small, thin and amazingly lithe. She expected it to hurt by the way his fingers dug into her flesh firmly when he grabbed her, pushed her down, pulled on her limbs, and nibbled on her soft skin.

Surprisingly, nothing did. She wanted more.

And the strange noises from the depth of her stomach seemed to have amused him a lot. His lip constantly curled up while he placed kisses on various places on her body.

After a moment she pulled on his clothes. His fingers laced through hers, pinned her hands down her side, and faced her. The look in his eyes were that of lust, not humour. Yet, he announced, "Not yet."

Her mouth parted a little, facilitating her rapid intake of air. "When?" she asked.

"After a test," he replied. "The one you could only pass if you tell me why you're here with me."

"I told you." breathlessly, she replied.

"I want the whole truth, Girl." His warm liquid voice, saturated by lust, increased her anguish tenfold.

"I'm here because…" she gasped more, to fan out the fire her body was caught in. She didn't want to think anymore. All she wanted was the deep ache in her satiated. And she was desperate. "I love you."

He snickered. "Love?"

"Yes."

His eyes and lips thinned to lines, as he looked down at her nakedness, "who taught you a word like that?" his lips found her sensitive skin. She squirmed in agony.

"Please …" was all she could say. She couldn't take it anymore. "Love me."

"Do you even know what that means?" His teeth appeared at the side of his menacing grin.

She didn't care what that meant. She needed this man to do whatever that was needed to be done to her, to end this pain of longing. "I want you to love me..."

"If only you tell me why you're here."

"Aizen sama wanted me to." Impatiently, she finally replied in honesty.

At last, some answers. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"What else do you know?"

"Nothing else."

"Lies." He roared suddenly, patience running thin. Releasing her hands he grabbed her waist and pulled on his lap. She gasped loudly. And her body reacted on its own. Instinctively, she cupped his face. The squints disappeared for a moment when his eyes fully opened in realisation. She was a fast learner. Remembering the way his tongue played with her was all she needed to incite faint groans from him as she kissed him deeply. It was his turn to gasp for air when she finished, and his gaze turned hazy and distant, as if he forgot where he was.

She finally had the chance to relieve him of his robe, underneath which his bare body laid for her to spoil.

"No," he muttered weakly as she kissed him everywhere, the way he did her. Soon he was quiet, and her suddenly skilled hands were pulling rest of his clothes away from him.

"No," he feebly protested again, but her hands caressed him, her mouth tasted him and her body wanted to be one with him.

She now knew exactly what she was supposed to do. She knew why she had to be here with him. She was born for this.

And all his love would be hers.

…

"Gin." Aizen's voice boomed in the windowless bedroom. Gin blinked few times, and all he saw was the bone white ceiling.

"You've been asleep for a long time Gin. Wake up now."

Gin propped himself up on his arms, and looked down at his naked body rested on a bed. His bed. "Where am I?" He still asked.

Aizen beamed kindly at him. "Your home."

"Home?" He met his brown eyed gaze as gentle as his voice.

"Yes. You are my favourite student Gin. And my right hand man. Las Noches, this fortress I built, is your home."

"Home," he repeated as he sat up, and ran his fingers through his silver hair, trying to straighten out the shroud of confusion surrounding him.

Aizen turned to leave. "Now that you're back to health, report to the meeting hall this afternoon."

Gin scratched his hair for another moment, things were slowly starting to clear up. "Yes, Aizen Taichou."

Aizen smiled this time, "Do you feel well enough to start on your next mission Gin?"

"Yes," Gin replied after a moment. "I do."

Aizen smirked again. Before he closed the door behind him, he turned, "I almost forgot to tell you. This mission… it will be at the world of the living. There is a Gotei 13 captain and his lieutenant casually patrolling around the Karakura town." he paused, "I want you to kill them."

"It will be done captain." Robotically he replied.

"It's captain Hitsugaya of the tenth division and his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku. Do you have any problem with them?"

"No. I do not, Aizen Taichou."

…

It hurt her, somewhere deep inside, within an organ she never knew she had. It felt not unlike the hollow hole on her shoulder, like an empty pit, devouring her soul. Except, it was overwhelmingly intense.

Gin had successfully accomplished another mission. Everyone was cheering at the dining hall. She could hear the drunken conversations and squabbles between the Espadas, and their jealous rampage on why they weren't allowed a mission like that.

Strangely Gin wasn't amongst the merrymaking. He had sneaked out and retired to his room. She knew, because as usual she followed him. Even though she didn't need to do that anymore.

"She's dead," she announced from the door.

He looked up from a book he was holding. A slow smirk spread across his face, "I know." He replied, "I killed her myself."

She felt heavy, tired and broken. "I loved her." Tears once again flooded her cheeks. It had been doing that ever since her eyes fell on _her_ corpse, the corpse of Matsumoto Rangiku. She had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"_Love_?" he asked, mockingly. "Do you _love_ her?"

She whimpered, as she felt her agonized heart being shredded into smithereens. The sheer intensity of the pain made her wonder how he carried this around all day.

"I do." she took a step inside, then fell on her knees. "How did you do this Gin? How did you carry such love for her yet, never show it?"

After a sigh he stood up and came to where she was sitting on the floor. His grin stretched and he leaned close to her face. "I Don't Love ."

She glared through the veil of tears, "You did. And now, I have all of it."

"Well… you wanted my love. Now you have it. Aren't you happy?"

"No. I want to die." she said, almost pleadingly.

He stood up straight. "You can't die, pretty one. There's much more left where it came from. I'm sure Aizen Taichou is already planning your next… quest." he laughed in glee and turned away, "now go to bed. Rest up. I'm sure by morning you won't even remember… what was _her_ name again?"

She scowled and stood up. "Rangiku. Her name is Matsumoto Rangiku." Like a storm she ran out of his room, she couldn't stand looking at him anymore.

Gin watched her leave then he closed the door behind her. Slowly he sat back down on his chair.

"Rangiku" he muttered to himself. "How very unusually beautiful name!" Before long his concentration was back in the book, and in his mind nothing was out of place.

The thing called '_love'_ was only hindering his potential. Aizen Sama was right to use the girl on him. Another grin played across his lips.

And, he was finally free.

The end

**AN: I always end up with something dark if I try writing anything serious themed with Gin ( Crack fics are different). The theme is pretty twisted, and I wanted to show the real evil that Gin was. Without the love he had for Rangiku, he was nothing more than a killing machine. I'm sure there are a lot of you out there who would argue this theory. And that's completely fine. In fact, the person I wrote this for (Shotgunhero) would argue the most about it. (You should check out her work she's brilliant. Whenever she's ready, I'll replace this with her beta read version.)**

**For the sake of this story, let's believe that he really is evil. May be in the next one, he won't be. **

**I didn't feel like elaborating on ****_her _****power. It's as simple as it sounds. She has the ability to absorb a person's '****_love_****' or '****_feelings_****' by seducing them. I didn't bother with naming her, it wasn't very important for the story anyway. But if I did, I would've thought a bit more on how her power would come to use for Aizen, without breaking her. Her past, like all the other arrancars, pretty basic and insignificant. **

**Anyway, I hope anyone who's reading this are enjoying it. I would love to know what their thoughts are. Or not. Up to you. **

**Happy Fanfictioning. **


End file.
